A Chance of Fate
by Duran's Chauffeur
Summary: In an AU; Caleb "the jock" meets shy Olivia trying out for the cheer squad...he saves her as she's being chased by a group of mean girls. Can these two High School Seniors with opposite personalities find a common ground to become friends and possibly more?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. **

**Chapter 1**

Olivia Ruiz picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She knew trying out for the cheerleading squad would be tough but she had practiced her dance moves in the empty basement every night. She sensed the beat, the pulse and the sensuous rhythm as Prince sang about a sexy motherfucker. She had her routine nailed, but in the world of Kimmies, Winnies and Jennies a plain old Olivia from the wrong side of the tracks didn't stand a chance.

Olivia walked with her head down, not wanting to see the stares of the teams on the field or the athletes on the track. She could feel her skin begin to prick and her heart raced as she sensed someone behind her. She slowed and turned to look over her shoulder. Fuck. The "ies" were running after her.

"Oliiivaaa. Wait for us. You forgot your poncho." She could hear their taunts and giggles as they got closer.

"Hey, Olivia. No habla Española, can you understand us?" Which one was that? Kimmie? Olivia couldn't tell their valley girl voices a part to save her life.

_What bitches!_ It wasn't a poncho; sure she had the last name Ruiz and the coloring to go with the name it didn't mean she spoke more than a few words of Spanish… how racist could these girls get? Olivia sped up and started to scan the field for anyone who could help her. Who could? She was new to East Mount High and had no friends at all. Being the new girl sucked. Lost in her thoughts and trying to avoid the hurdle things in her way, she walked straight into something warm and solid; it was a boy. Olivia looked up and the light caught his eyes, they were the color of a Caribbean sea and his hair was a shade of blonde that could never be fake. Her throat became dry and her tongue felt like she had licked the carpet. Strong hands gripped her biceps to steady her as he peered over her shoulder as the "ie's" were closing in. There was no time to think, Olivia wrapped her arms around the boys neck, bringing his head close and whispered against his lips, "Oh my god. Just play along, okay?" She didn't give the boy time to answer before she pressed her lips against his. A flash of awareness struck Olivia to the core as his hands became impossibly tight on her arms and he kissed her back. Like really kissed her and Olivia could do nothing but hold on.

"Caleb! What are you doing? Tuesday's are Mexican not Friday's!" Olivia could hear the girls laughing again as the boy, Caleb's, arms wrapped around her, bringing her close and pressed his hand against the back of her head, causing her to duck her head into his chest.

"Fuck off, Kimberly." The sound of his voice was deep rumble against her cheek. Wow, he has a nice voice and what was he doing? Protecting her? Sticking up for her? Why?

"It's Kimmie, Caleb and again, what are you doing? I mean, with her? You don't know Olivia. " Olivia tensed and waited for what would come next.

"It's none of your business, Kim." The power in Caleb's voice was intense and Olivia could feel the heat radiating off him. His hold became lose on her body; his hand slid down her back slowly and brought a shiver through her. _Who is this guy? _Caleb took a step back and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Let's go, Olivia." He started to drag her across the track; Olivia struggled with everything she had to keep up with him and not fall flat on her face. Olivia wanted to turn around and see the look on the "ie's" faces but if she missed a step and fell her reputation would be ruined. Yeah, she had a reputation already but not the one she wanted.

They walked until they reached the parking lot and were out of sight from the girls. Caleb dropped her hand and stared at her. Olivia could nothing but stare back, she should say something to this boy who helped her. _Speak Olivia. _

"Um, Caleb?" She gave an awkward smile and he raised his eyebrows in response. "Um…thanks for, you know? Back there. I am sorry I…"

"Kissed a total stranger? You do that a lot?"

"Um, no. I needed to get away from the 'ie's' before I lost my temper in front of them and looked worse than I did at my try out."

Caleb nodded and turned back toward the field. "The 'ie's?'"

Olivia shrugged and started to shuffle her feet as she became nervous. "Yeah, you know. Kimm_IE_, Jenn_IE_, Winn_IE_. The "ie's,' what is it with their names anyway? Do they all have to end with IE? "

Caleb laughed and the rich tone washed over Olivia, she couldn't help but laugh back. "Every clique has to have their deal. I guess it's theirs. "

The nonchalant way Caleb spoke about the girls made Olivia relax. If this guy didn't think they were anything important maybe she shouldn't either. The sad fact was, they were important. Olivia wanted on the cheerleading squad. The squad was the only way she could dance at this school and dancing was in her blood. She needed to get on the squad no matter what.

"So, were you trying out or something? For the team?"

Olivia looked at Caleb, the mild disgust slid across his face before he got it under control.

"Yeah, I was. They didn't like my routine though. Said my 'style didn't fit their image' whatever that means. I used to dance at my old school but East Mount doesn't have a dance team so cheer squad is the only thing I can do."

"Why do you have to dance at all?" Goodness. The simple questions and the disdain were beginning to seep out of Caleb. What did he have against dance?

"Dance is what I do. You're a jock and I dance."

"I'm not a jock."

"No? What are you then?" Olivia felt herself becoming defensive and stopped talking before she said something she would regret. This was not the way to make friends at a new school or talk to the overly attractive boy who saved her from the "ie's."

Caleb shrugged. "I'm nothing." Olivia was about to respond when he said, "Look, it was nice to meet you, Olivia but I have to go and…" Caleb appeared to be suddenly uncomfortable. "Listen, I'd love to give you a ride, but I'm meeting a friend of mine just up the street. We usually carpool, and it's her turn…"_ Her? _Olivia sure misread a few signals.

"Hey! No big deal. I didn't ask for a ride. I am fine walking home."

"Good. Good. Hey, Olivia? Good luck with, whatever you are doing."

_Good luck? How nice of you, Caleb._

"Sure and hey, thanks for helping me with the 'ie's' again. See you around."

Caleb walked toward her and paused at her side, "See you around." He whispered and walked away.

Olivia attempted think of anything and everything else as she walked home to not think about those three words whispered before he walked away. _Yeah, good luck, Olivia._

* * *

Olivia opened the front door and stepped over the threshold into the house. The new carpet smell assaulted her nose before she walked toward the kitchen and could smell dinner wafting through the open archway. Being in a new house was still odd but the sound of her Aunt's voice was an immediate comfort.

"Liv? Is that you?"

"Yes, Aunt Celia. It's me. I'm back."

Olivia could hear the clanging of pots and pans as her aunt lost herself in cooking. She loved the homemade food her aunt made even though each week it was from a different part of the world. Celia loved to try new things and a soundtrack to match the theme. From the sounds on the old stereo, tonight they would he dining in Africa.

"Good. Go get cleaned up, honey and come tell me all about tryouts. Your Unlce will be home any minute." Celia yelled above the music.

"Okay!" Olivia yelled back and waked down the hall to her room. Living with her Uncle Felipe and Aunt Celia was new. Olivia's mom had, well, not been the best mom and Felipe and Celia has decided when they moved, Olivia would come too. She could get out of the not so great neighborhood and move to East Mount with them and finish her last year of High School on a positive note. Olivia missed her mom but not string of booze smelling boyfriends who came and went. Her best friend Nicole was left behind but with the current technology, they never missed a day to talk, text or Skype. Still, the idea of starting new was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. No one recognized her here, her past didn't own her or what she was capable of. Sure, there was the run in with the mean girls of the cheer squad but she was determined to make the team no matter what. Plus, there was a boy who was way out of her league but Olivia did not have a problem day dreaming and putting Caleb in place of one of her many book boyfriends as she got lost in a chapters seven and fifteen of her favorite stories.

Olivia changed out of her dance outfit and went into her bathroom to wash her face. She turned on the water and stared at herself in the mirror; reflecting on the color of her skin, dark but more the color of her favorite coffee, her dark eyes, waist length dark, almost black hair and bangs which hit at her thick eyebrows. She wasn't the standard, stereotypical cheerleader but she needed to get on this team so she could continue to dance. Olivia cleaned up and made her way to the kitchen. Celia was in there bouncing from counter to counter to stove, to sink and back to the counters; chopping, stirring and shaking her hips to the wild beat of the music. Olivia loved her aunt with her quirks and sunny personality.

"What's for dinner, Aunt Celia?" Olivia asked as he parked her butt on a bar stool on the opposite side of the counter from the cooking madness.

Celia turned and wiped her hands on her apron. She walked to the bar and peeked at the cookbook she set up. "Tonight we are having, Marrekesh Vegetable Curry with rice."

Olivia scrunched up her face in disgust. "What the heck is that?"

Celia laughed and came around the bar to place a quick kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Don't worry, Liv. You are gonna love the dish!" Celia danced off to check on her food before it burned. "So, how was try outs?"

Olivia slouched in her seat and sighed. "They sucked balls, Aunt Celia."  
"Language, Liv." Celia scolded and made the reprimand sound not as harsh as she delivered the scolding in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry. It did suck though. I nailed my routine but the mean girls of the squad, the 'ie's' took one look at my skin color; not at my talent, or my moves and decided I wasn't right for the team."

"They what?" Celia whipped around with a wooden spoon in her hand and started to rapid fire words in Spanish Olivia did not understand. She got a bit of what her aunt was saying she did understand a few curse words in Spanish.

"Language, Celia." Olivia turned at the warm voice of her Uncle chastising her Aunt. The playful way they teased one another was one of the things Olivia loved most about them.

The change that came across Celia's face could only be described as adoration. She dropped the spoon on the counter and walked straight into her husband's arms. Celia and Felipe did not have what most would consider a fairy tale relationship but to Olivia, the way they were with each other made her want the same thing; to be a part of someone who made you want to be better. She didn't believe loving someone completed you or you became one person when you fell in love. She wanted a partnership, to feel someone was behind her all the way and would support her when she was in need. Talk her down when she got crazy and push her when she wanted to give up. Felipe and Celia had the connection and after the things she has been through with her mom, this was nice to be around.

Felipe gave Celia a warm hug and a long kiss before releasing her with a spin and a smack on the butt.

"Aye, Papi!" Celia playfully swore at her husband as she retrieved her spoon and went back to cooking. She started talking without looking at either of them. "Did you hear what she said, Felipe? She said they judged her by the color of her skin."  
Felipe waked over and wrapped his arm around Olivia, giving her an awkward side hug and kissed the top of her head. "I am sorry, Mija. I know you did your best."

"Her best IS the best, Felipe. How could those girls think anyone could dance better than our Olivia?"

Olivia sat with wide eyes and she listened while her Aunt and Uncle debate the authority, respectability and distaste of the squad leaders without having set eyes on them. It was strange to have such blind loyalty and sometimes made her uncomfortable.

"Aunt Celia, it's okay really. Today wasn't the last tryout. School doesn't start for another three weeks and the official try out has the coach involved. They let the captains have first pick so they don't have to do so much work." Olivia grinned. "Or so the rumor goes." She and Nicole had done their research on the cheer squad of East Mount High. From the different message boards they found, Olivia knew who controlled the squad and whom final decision belonged to. The coach, Dr. Janice Sloan, was as tough as they came but she led the squad to more championships than any other sport in the school. If Olivia got the chance to dance in front of Dr. Sloan, she would be in. She needed this chance.

Celia turned to Olivia; the concern was written all over her face and Olivia did not like she was the cause. She was almost eighteen, an adult, but they still worried and occasionally treated her like a child.

"You know, Liv. I can pull the old Alumni card, go to the school and…"  
"NO!" Olivia put her hand down on the counter and cringed at the hurt on her Aunt's face. "I am sorry, Aunt Celia. I want to do this on my own. Please?"

Olivia's aunt and uncle grew up in the town of East Mount. It's why they made the decision to move back and bring Olivia here. Their fond memories of the town, school and general feeling made Olivia want too. Even though they were back in their old stomping ground and in a better part of town than the one they grew up in, it was still on the "wrong side" compared to where most of the kids at school were going to live. Olivia didn't bother with geography; she had bigger plans ahead of her. This was an address; it didn't brand her with a scarlet letter.

Celia nodded and conceded. "Okay, Liv. But if you ever need me?"

Olivia smiled softly at her aunt. "I know Cee. I know and I will."

"Okay then. So what is the next plan of attack?"

Olivia's uncle silently excused himself as the girls started to chat about a new strategy for the next try out. Celia went to school with Dr. Sloan and told Olivia intimate tidbits about her. One was odd and Olivia was sure wasn't true. She was curious though and would be interested to find out one way or the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. **

**Chapter 2**

Olivia examined the paper in her hand, to make certain this was the right time and date to meet the Guidance counselor to pick her classes. Senior year was finally here and she wasn't taking her class schedule lightly. She reviewed the transcripts from her old school, identified what courses East Mount offered and which would help her get into college. She was going to be the first in her family to do so and she was going to do this right.

Olivia sat in the avocado vinyl covered chair and played with the edges of the orientation notice. She thought an orientation would be a bigger affair but I guess here orientation was one on one.

The door directly in front of her opened and woman with red hair appeared. Her green eyes landed on Olivia, she straightened her blazer and brushed imaginary dust off her brown pencil skirt.

"Ms. Ruiz? You are on time I like punctuality. Come in."

Olivia nodded and stood. She walked to the door as the guidance counselor pushed the door further open and stepped aside with the sweep of her arm. Olivia walked in the office, taking notice of the surroundings; shelves lined with books, a large desk, framed documents on the wall, trophies in a case _trophies? _and the oddest bunch of beanie babies Olivia ever saw. Wait…beanie babies? Olivia spun around and looked at the placard on the desk; Dr. Janice Sloan, Guidance Counselor. _No way! _ The cheer coach was also the guidance counselor? Olivia didn't know if this was a dream or a nightmare. Well, what Aunt Celia said was true, Dr. Sloan housed a collection of Frankenbeanie Babies in her office, they freaked Olivia out so this had to be a nightmare and yet the opportunity to talk to a guidance counselor and talk about her love of dance at the same time? This was a dream come true.

Dr. Sloan walked around her desk and took her seat motioning for Olivia to do the same. "Have a seat, Ms. Ruiz. I am Dr. Sloan, your new guidance counselor."

Olivia sat, raised her arm and gave a half wave. "Hi and Thanks. Um. Those are interesting beanie babies you have there, Dr. Sloan."

Dr. Sloan smiled as she looked over at her monsters that filled the table top against the far wall. "Yes, I have a thing for them. Always have. I like to take things apart and put them back together. I would do this with animals if it didn't me sick. I have a fascination with taxidermy but considering my stomach can't handle the blood, I do this instead." A dreamy expression took over Dr. Sloan's face and the corner of her mouth lifted. "I like to call it 'interpretive taxidermy.'" Oh boy. Why did Olivia open her mouth? _Good job, Ruiz! _This was going to be one heck of an orientation. Olivia settled in her chair and nodded along with each point from Dr. Sloan.

* * *

Olivia walked into the front office of East Mount High. She was the odd one who loved the first day of school. There was something about the promise of a new year, it excited her. The office was empty with a low hum of voices in another room and Olivia's skin pricked with the unease of someone watching her. She turned and noticed a boy slouched in the chair obviously asleep. She didn't want to wake him up so she walked over slowly toward the student mail boxes to get the class schedule Dr. Sloan said would be there. She was almost to the boxes when the boy shot up and proclaimed "I'm awake! I'm awake. On time for tour duty."

Olivia giggled at the sight in front of her and took in the boys appearance. He was taller than her but not by much and his shoulder length golden hair framed his face. She wondered about his age, he looked much younger than she did but most people didn't think she was older than fifteen. Olivia stuck her hand out towards the boy. "Hi, I am…." He stopped her with a raised hand. "You are Olivia Ruiz. This is your first day here at 'the oh so humble East Mount High School' and I am Kid, your faithful tour guide." Kid bowed with a dramatic flourish.

Olivia smiled. "Kid? That's your name?"

Kid nodded. "Yep. It's my name. My folks said I used to carry a cap gun around in my diapers so they starting calling me 'The Kid,' you know like Billy the Kid. William is my real name but they dropped the 'The' and everyone calls me Kid now." Kid took a deep breath after letting the string of words out. There was something about the boy, he made Olivia feel comfortable and she couldn't help but smile wider as Kid told the history of his name.

"Here at East Mount High you are assigned a tour guide the first weeks of school. To help you get acquainted and well, not lost in the maze which makes up our hallowed halls." Kid reached into a messenger bag at his side and handed Olivia a folder. "You'll find in there everything you need including a map. The map you will want to memorize. Once you try to find your classes on your own you'll realize this campus was designed by someone channeling Hunter S. Thompson."

Olivia laughed; Kid stunned her that he was mindful of Thompson's existence. "Nice analogy there, Kid. So the campus is trippy?

Kid tucked his hair behind his ears, grinned and the smile lit up his face. If Olivia hadn't run into Caleb first, literally, Kid would surely be on her radar. "You have no idea. You ready to take a quick tour before the first bell rings?" Kid zipped up his messenger bag and offered Olivia his crooked arm. She performed a small curtsy and linked her arm through his. "Lead the way, Kid."

* * *

Standing still in the middle of the gymnasium floor, Olivia took her in surroundings. The echo of silence was deafening as she stared at the three girls who shunned her weeks before because of the color of her skin. Sitting next to them was Dr. Sloan; her red hair pulled up in to a severe pony tail and her dark blue track body hugging track suit. Dr. Sloan had a rocking body for a coach/teacher. The fact shocked Olivia for some reason.

"Olivia, um Roooesss, is it?" Winnie wrinkled her nose as she purposed misprounced Olivia's last name. "Are you ready to try out?" Winnie attempted to cough to cover her next word, "Again."

"Yes, I am. And the name is Livvie, not Olivia. You got the last name close enough. I guess all the Mexican sausage you consumed over the summer really helped with your Spanish." Livvie smiled as Winnie turned bright red. Not sure if the new name Livvie tossed out, the mean girls weren't the only ones whose name could end in an "ie" or if it was Livvie knowing who Winnie spent her summer with caused the reaction. Living on the wrong side of the tracks did have benefits when your aunt and uncle were friends with the parents of Carlos Peña.

"You can't use the same music you did last time, Livvie." Jennie sneered.

"Oh, I don't plan to."

Olivia looked at Dr. Sloan who nodded toward Livvie with a smile and motioned for the student behind the PA system to start the music.

The strong beat of Prince's 'Get Off' bounced off the gym floor and straight through Livvie. Prince, the man or the symbol oozed sex and Livvie was going to pull every ounce out of this song and use it in her routine. She knew how to move her body to show her athleticism, her flexibility and her skills. She made the dance as sexy as high school sports would allow and if you have seen any cheerleading competitions you know they have begun to allow much more.

Livvie matched the changing tempo; she included flips, tumbles, splits and every move she made was another nail she drove into this routine. She flawlessly executed one handed pushups to show her strength before she dipped her chest to the floor and rolled effortlessly on her feet. The color of her skin didn't matter, when she danced, she owned the room and everyone one in it. As the song came to an end, Livvie was covered in a sheen sweat and her breathing came at a face pace. She loved the exhilaration of moving her body this way; this was her chance to be completely free when she danced. The track ended with Livvie down on one knee, her hands splayed out on either side of her right foot on the floor. She counted each breath as they slowed waiting for someone to say something when she heard a slow clap. Livvie raised her head and turned toward the sound. In the back of the gym stood Caleb. _What was he doing here? _She hadn't seen him since the day she manhandled and molested him. Well, she kissed him but she kind of wanted to molest him. He clapped faster and the most breathtaking grin came across his face. _Whoa. Was he really smiling at her?_ The girls turned around to see where the sound was coming from and all hell was about to break lose when Dr. Sloan stood and silenced the girls before addressing Caleb.

"Mr. Cole. I thank you for your audience approval but this was a closed session and I would you appreciate your prompt departure."

Caleb bowed to Dr. Sloan and as he rose his made eye contact with Livvie, smiled, winked and walked out the door.

_What was that about?_

* * *

Livvie walked to the football field to once again eat her lunch. She found the solitude of the field better than the crowded cafeteria and its sector seating. Out here she could think about where she was last year and how this year, her senior year was better than before but she still wasn't where she wanted to be. This wasn't about being popular, she could care less about social status but the sad truth was being popular got her into places she needed to be. She had this year planned out and she needed the popularity to solidify and fill the empty spaces in her college application. What could she say in her admissions letter; I ate alone on the bleachers everyday watching pigeons fight over trash?

Taking out her peanut butter and pickle sandwich she looked at the track to see Principal Reed running laps. From the banners in the hallways, Matthew Reed was a legend at East Mount High when it came to the athletics program. His handsome young face with his pitch black hair and welcoming smile were in numerous pictures next to trophies in the cases of the foyer in the gymnasium.

Principal Reed came around the track and raised his hand to wave at Livvie as he passed. She raised her sandwich in salute and watched as he ran off. For an older man, Principal wasn't hard on the eyes but he was…old. Livvie leaned back against the seat behind her and stared up at the cloudy sky. The weather was mimicking her moods as the clouds passed and bathed her in light, then returned to trapped her under shadows.

The sound of feet on the bleachers made her close her eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Nice try, Livvie."

_Caleb?_ This was the second time this week we came out here. What was up with this? Livvie turned her head; Caleb sat crouched with his arms resting against his thighs as he stared at the field.

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?"

"I was watching you."

Livvie stared with wide eyes. "Watching me? What do you have some non-descript dark vehicle with heavily tinted windows you stalk young girls in?"

"My car isn't dark, Livvie."

"Oh I know, you have a white van with carpeted interior don't you? Oh my God, Caleb! Was that your van campus police warned us about sitting at bus stops?

"Livvie, I don't have a van either. You've seen my car."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I have. Still, there is a creepy van hanging around the bus stop lately. Remind me to never miss the bus. I don't want to make the local news."

Caleb turned and shook his head.

"It's funny what comes out of your mouth when you actually talk."

"Right back atcha, Blondie."

"Livvie?"  
"Yeah?"

"Don't take the bus. I can give you a ride home if you want."  
"Um…what happened to the girl you carpool with?"

Caleb sighed and leaned back against the seat, lacing his hands behind his head.

"Nothing. Happened."  
"You don't ride together anymore?  
"No."

"But nothing happened?"  
"Right."

"Are you going to play the one word answer game today?"

"Maybe."

Livvie laughed and smacked Caleb on the leg. She left her hand there three seconds too long. It was three exact seconds. She counted. If it worked on fallen food being eaten it could work with her getting to touch the hot guy next to her right?

"Don't you eat?" Livvie asked as she bit her sandwich.

"I ate in the cafeteria."

"Oh, of course you did. The king of the school would have to eat in there wouldn't he?" Livvie did not hide the jealousy and irritation in her voice, Caleb noticed. His sense of awareness with her was sharper than anyone she met before.

"High School is all a game, Livvie. You have to know how to play."  
"I am trying, Caleb. I guess I suck."  
"You don't suck, Livvie. You need to have the right pieces on the board."  
"How do I get the right pieces?"

Caleb suddenly rose from his slouch to sit straight as Principal Reed came to a stop on the track and looked at them. He raised his hand to shield the sun away before the clouds passed again. "Mr. Cole?" Caleb sat straighter and answered, "Yes, sir." Principal Reed pulled a towel from a clip on his shorts and began wiping the sweat off his face. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached them.

"Ms. Ruiz. How nice to see you." Principal Reed's eyes flicked to Livvie and back to Caleb. The confusion was written all over his face. "I was unaware you switched tour guides already."

Livvie giggled at the mention of Kid, her tour guide for the first few weeks of school.

"I didn't switch Principal Reed. Kid is having lunch with his boyfriend like he always does. He doesn't need to babysit me the whole day."

Kid being gay and having a boyfriend was not a secret on campus. The boys were out and proud and surprisingly Livvie hadn't seen any hate toward them. If the students at East Mount High had a problem with the gay population on campus she never seen any evidence.

Principal Reed nodded directly at Caleb. "Nice to see you are extending your services to the new students, James." _James? _Livvie turned to Caleb in question but he was perfectly still as he answered the Principal. "Olivia and I met at the end of the summer, sir. She is good company and a great dancer." Livvie's jaw dropped at the indirect compliment. Was this how Caleb saw her? She tried not to preen and moved to copy Caleb's posture.

"Yes, I have been informed of your dancing, Ms. Ruiz. Please remember to censor your song choices when done in public, please."

Livvie blushed with an attempt to apologize about the mix up with her flash drive and the explicit lyrics her tryout song provided.

"Yes, Mr. Reed. I will and sorry again"  
"No need to keep apologizing, Olivia." Principal Reed turned to Caleb and held out his hand. "Mr. Cole. I'll leave your to your lunch. You would do well to not forget our last conversation."

Caleb reached out to shake his hand, he pumped it four short times. "I won't, sir."

Principal Reed nodded, turned to Livvie with a short bow and hopped down the bleachers.

Livvie could not help but ask, "James?"

"Caleb."

"But he called you James."  
"Leave it alone, Livvie."  
"Okay. Fine. Whatever. I will leave it alone but now I have an idea."  
"And?"

"And I want your help."  
Caleb sat, placing his left ankle on his right knee and grabbed his leg.

"How?"  
"You said I need the right pieces to play the game. I think I know the exact piece I need now."  
"What piece?"  
"It's not a what it's a who" Livvie grinned and tried not to bounce at her excitement. She hoped Caleb would be up for the task.  
"I'll bite. Who is the piece?"  
"You."

"Me?"

"Yep…listen. Everyone knows you. You have status. You ARE Caleb Cole, star quarterback and jock extraordinaire."

Caleb interrupted her. "I told you, I am not a jock."

"You may not be in your head but to this school, it's what you are. Now, if me; the dark and lonely new girl is seen around campus with the star jock, people are going to talk. People are going to wonder and the new girl now becomes someone they want to know and later someone they want it their groups."  
"Why do you want to be part of those groups, Livvie? They're all bullshit."  
"Leave it alone, Caleb."

"Touché."

"So, what do you think?"

"I like having lunch with you so far. How bad could it be?"  
"Thanks a lot."  
"Okay, so we do this. You become one of the 'in crowd' and what do I get?"

"What do you want?" Caleb smirked and leaned in toward Livvie. She held her breath wondering if he wanted a kiss. _Did he want a kiss? She wanted him to have a kiss. Did she?_

"I need a model. I want you to pose for me."  
"Pose? Like for a painting?"  
Caleb grinned and looked Livvie up and down. She could feel herself start to blush under his gaze. "I take pictures."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Now you do."  
"I see Mr. Cryptic has arrived. Okay, so you hang out with me, I pose for you and we both get what we want."  
"Is this what you really want, Livvie?"

What did she want? Should she answer honestly? "Yes and I want you to take me to the Halloween Dance. Be seen with me in public. More public than on the field where only jocks or Principal Reed can see us."

Caleb stared at her. What would he say? _Stupid, Livvie. He doesn't want to be seen with you. He said you were okay, he didn't say he couldn't imagine NOT having lunch with you. _Livvie's negative ramblings were interrupted by Caleb's response. "Fine. I'll go and you pose for me. No questions asked. No running away. Deal?"

Running? Why would she want to run? What kind of model need he need? Oh God. Please not nude. Livvie swallowed and stuck out her hand for Caleb to take. He glanced down, smiled and placed his hand in hers. The bolt of energy passing between them could have sparked and started a forest fire. Did he feel it too? From the expression on his face Livvie couldn't tell. The mask he wore made him unreadable.

"Deal." Livvie hoped the tremble in her voice was not noticeable.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. **

**Chapter 3**

The Halloween Dance was packed with students dressed in an array of costumes. Livvie and Caleb made the necessary rounds and danced numerous times. She was thirsty and getting tired. "Ready to get some air?" Caleb took her hand and leaned in close to ask the question in her ear. "Yes, please."

Caleb walked them away from the dance floor and pressed Livvie against the wall, imprisoning her with his arms on either side of her head. He leaned in close and started to lick at her neck.

"W-what are you doing, Caleb?"

Caleb nibbled her ear lobe and whispered, "What you want me to do. Make all these people believe we are together."

"But this isn't…" Caleb's right hand slid down the wall and rested on Livvie's hip gripping it and pulling her close. "Caleb…" Livvie was trying to catch her breath. "I thought we were only going to be seen together," Caleb's fingers were digging into her hip bone now and despite the slight pain, Livvie couldn't make herself move, she actually liked it. "Make an appearance, dance a bit and go home."

Caleb paused his exploration of Livvie's neck and raised his head. His eyes bore into hers and there was something in them she hadn't seen before. She wasn't sure what the look meant but the lack of oxygen to the brain was happening again. "Do you want to go home, Livvie?" _Did she?_ Well, no.

"No, I don't but what you're doing, um…"

"Don't worry, Kitten. I'm not going to fuck you." Caleb's grin was downright sinful. Livvie needed to get herself under control but how could she when he was doing delicious things to her neck again and his hand on her hip with the intense pressure was maddening.

"I'm a cat, Caleb." Livvie protested. "Not a kitten. I told you my costume was a cat." Livvie hands mysteriously found their way into Caleb's soft hair and was now tugging the short strands as she tipped her head back to give him better access to her neck. _What was she doing?_

Caleb responded to tugs on his hair with a sound Livvie could only call animalistic. The sound was deep and…sexy. Wow. Did he like doing this or was he this good of an actor?

"Trust me, Livvie. You want to be a kitten." Caleb abandoned her neck to place small nibbling kisses along her jaw. Livvie shivered as the kisses came closer to her mouth. They hadn't kissed since their awkward meeting on the track.

"W-why do I want to be a kitten?"

Caleb's free hand left the wall came down to caress Livvie's cheek and his other hand left her hip to frame her face in his big hands. His thumb rubbed against her full bottom lip as he leaned in and spoke in a voice so deep she strained to hear him over the music.

"Oh, Livvie. Kittens are soft. Kittens are playful. Kittens nuzzle and lick and beg to be pet. Kittens purr. Do you want to purr for me, Kitten?"

Livvie lost all control of her legs and if she not was against a wall with Caleb pressed against her she would have melted into a puddle on the floor. What was he was saying? He never talked like this. It scared Livvie and at the same time made her crave to hear more from him. The way he said _Kitten_, the way he called her Kitten made her breath coming in short gasps and a strange feeling coiled in her belly. Was this what all those romance novels talked about?

_Oh Boy! _Livvie was in way over her head.

* * *

Livvie walked into her bedroom after the longest day ever. Her ass was killing her from the number of times she was dropped off the pyramid. The girls were dropping her on purpose but without anyone witnessing she was screwed. Tossing her bag on the bed she peeled off her tank top and the chime from her phone alerted her of a text message. She hoped it was Nicole telling her she was done being grounded for sneaking out and can finally come to stay the weekend. Rummaging in her bag, she grabbed her phone and swiped the passcode. Nope, not Nicole. The name on the screen made Livvie's skin pepper in goose bumps and she crossed one arm over her chest as if she could be seen through the phone in her state of half undress.

**_Caleb: Hey. _**

Livvie stared at the text message. One simple word from him and she couldn't help the smile broke out on her face.

**_Livvie: Hey? _**

**_Caleb: You still going to pose for me?_**

**_Livvie: Yes. You went to the dance. A deal is a deal, right? _**

**_Caleb: You free this Saturday?_**

**_Livvie: I have practice in the morning. What time?_**

**_Caleb: Right…practice. Is noon good?. _**

**_Livvie: Okay? Um, where are we doing this?_**

**_Caleb: At my studio. I will send you directions. _**

**_Livvie: Wait! You have a studio? Are you sure you are in high school?_**

**_Caleb: Yes, Livvie. I am in high school. It's not my studio, it's Rafiq's but he lets me work there. _**

**_Livvie: Oh. Um, who's Rafiq?_**

Livvie cringed after she pressed "send" and quickly fired off another text.

**_Livvie: Sorry! I am being nosey, you don't have to answer Caleb. _**

**_Caleb: You can call him my mentor. _**

**_Livvie: So, he's a photographer too? _**

**_Caleb: No, he is a man who knows his art. _**

**_Livvie: Oookay Mr. Mysterious. How'd you get him to 'mentor' you?_**

**_Caleb: We met through the Big Brother Program._**

**_Livvie: Seriously? _**

**_Caleb: Yeah. _**

**_Livvie: You sure are full of surprises Caleb._**

**_Livvie: If that's your real name? ;o)_**

**_Caleb: See you Saturday Kitten. _**

Kitten. He called her kitten again. Why did him using the name, Kitten make Livvie feel special? Like the name meant something to Caleb, something more than teasing her out of her mind at the dance in her cat costume. Livvie wondered if he called anyone else Kitten. _Oh God!_ What if there was a whole group of girls he called Kitten? Livvie imagined them hanging off his every word wearing their matching jackets with "Caleb's Kittens" embroidered on the back. Would she wear one of those jackets if he asked? No. Livvie's feelings were strong she was the only one he called Kitten. She kept the thought with her as she day dreamed about the modeling she would be doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. **

**Chapter 4**

Livvie arrived at the old brick building on the corner of West Avenue and Forever Drive. Such an odd name for a street and intersection. Livvie pressed the buzzer next to the name tag labeled "Cole." _I am at_ _the west end of forever_._ How creepy_.

A static filled voice came through the speaker. "What?"

"Um, Caleb. It's Livvie."

"3b." The deep vibration and a click followed his response. Livvie reached for the heavy door before it could lock and she would have to do this all again. Livvie walked in the dimly lit entry way and made her way to the ancient elevator when she noticed the heavy chain across the gate with an "Out of Order" sign attached. She turned around and looked for the stairs. Caleb had to be the third floor didn't he? Three flights of stairs on shaky legs would be a fun way to start this modeling session. _No running away. _Those three words kept flopping around in her head as she climbed each stair. Why would she run away? What was he doing and what did he need a model for? Livvie should have asked more questions but the way Caleb made her feel lately made the blood leave her brain and she acted on pure emotion.

Caleb talked briefly about his art and about the man who took him under his wing to mentor him; Rafiq. Something about his name made Livvie shiver and the way Celia and Felipe gaped at her when she told them about this made her more nervous than the word model ever could.

Livvie reached the third floor, turned right and walked down the hallway. At the end was a door marked with a black iron '3b' hung crooked from a rusted nail. She took a deep breath, knocked and clasped her shaking hands together as she waited for the door to open.

Livvie heard each tumble and click as the numerous locks were turned, she couldn't look as the door opened and quickly shifted her eyes to the floor. This was her first mistake; when the door finally opened Caleb's bare feet peeked out from under the frayed hem of a pair of jeans. Livvie had a thing for men in jeans and bare feet. She could never explain what it was about the combination but it made her stomach flip flop at the sight and here was Caleb, the boy who licked her neck, called her Kitten and kissed her back on the track with bare feet. _You are in trouble, Livvie. Danger Olivia Ruiz, Danger! _Livvie pulled herself out of her head and snuck a look. Caleb was in a worn pair of fitted black jeans and a black button down shirt. The outfit was odd for a boy in high school but Caleb carried himself as if he were older. An old soul Felipe would call him, if he ever met him, which Livvie was hoping to put off as long as possible. Caleb cleared his throat and Livvie looked into his eyes. Those eyes were possibly the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen and thought they should be illegal in ten states and Canada. Caleb raised his right eyebrow and the opposite side of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "Are you coming in?" Livvie steadied her nerves and nodded. Caleb grinned, turned around and walked in the studio leaving Livvie to trail after him. She turned and began righting the locks when Caleb laughed. "I said you couldn't run away. I didn't think you took me seriously to lock yourself in."

Livvie stared open mouthed as he laughed at her. _Ugh._ "I wasn't locking myself in. I figured with the locks you might want the studio locked up and…" Caleb stopped laughing but he started to smile and Livvie noticed when he smiled his whole face changed. His smile made Livvie light headed and she forgot how to breathe. "How do you want me?"

Caleb titled his head. "Well there's a loaded question, Kitten."

He was going to kill her with the nickname. "Caleb. Come on."

"Relax, Kitten. I have everything set up. There is a bathroom down the hall, first door on your left. Your outfit is on the sink and a robe is on the back of the door."

"Oufit?"  
Caleb leaned back against the back the sofa which sat in the middle of the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and placed one bare foot on the other. The pose was casual but there was something in his body posture, the energy came off him spoke of the utmost control and power. Livvie was in awe of him and when he remained in position she did what came natural in this situation and obeyed. _Obeyed?_ Livvie wasn't sure why she used the word as she walked toward the bathroom. She entered, closed the door behind her and turned the lock on the knob. She looked at the counter next to the sink and bit her lip when she took in the lack of outfit laid out. There was a black pair of boy shorts, a scrap of black material that could pass for a tube top and a pair of black sheer thigh high stockings with a lace finish. This was what he wanted her to wear?

"Um…Caleb!"

"The outfit is more than you wear when you dance, Kitten." Livvie grumbled and realized his voice sounded closer than he should have been; maybe the acoustics in the studio must carry sound well. He was right, of course; this was pretty close to what she would dance in at times minus the stockings. Livvie decided to put on the big girl panties and get this over with. She should have been shocked each piece fit her perfectly but with Caleb, anything and everything was possible. She closed the lid of the toilet and sat to put on the stockings, the silk stockings. Livvie never wore anything this fine against her skin and the feeling was amazing to slide each one up her legs. She stood in front of the full length mirror, she did not recognize herself. She was glad she recently cut her hair and took the time to curl the ends. She wouldn't call this version of her sexy, she would use the word sensual, she looked more grown up this way. The longer she stood at the mirror and took in her new appearance the more she felt like someone else, like Kitten and not Livvie. She smiled and grabbed the robe off the hook, put it on, tied a knot at her waist and opened the door to find Caleb standing in the hallway waiting.

"Everything fit?"

Heat rushed up Livvie's neck to flame her cheeks. "Like a second skin." _Where did that come from?_

"Good. Did you bring the shoes?"

Livvie found the request to bring every pair of black shoes she owned unusual but she brought them as asked. This was his art, who was she to question. "Yeah, they're in my bag." They walked side by side down the wide hall to the open living area. Livvie took her bag to the large wood table with the least amount of equipment. There were things everywhere; lights, cables, white sheer umbrella type things, Livvie was clueless about photography. Most of the pictures she has taken were done with her cell phone. She lined up each pair of shoes on the table but when she took the third pair out, a patent leather platform stiletto Caleb touched her hand, "Stop. Put those on." Livvie looked at their hands; his light skin on top of her dark and swallowed hard. She never contemplated her skin color but the way theirs looked together made her want to turn her palm and lace their fingers together. To see the colors swirl as their fingers entwined and danced with the oldest…

"Kitten? The shoes?"

Livvie blinked to clear her head. He must think she was the biggest air head the number of times she got lost in her thoughts. It was all his fault but she couldn't, she wouldn't tell him. "Right, right. The shoes. You sure you don't want to see the rest?"

"Those are good."

"Okay." Livvie put the other pairs back in her bag and stowed it under the table. She set the shoes on the floor and slipped her the right one on first but when she stood on the 5" heel she wobbled and tipped forward. Caleb grabbed her shoulders to stop her motion and possible face plant. His hands on her were strong and warm and Livvie could barely mumble out _thanks_ before her brain tuned to mush.

"Don't worry, Kitten. You won't be walking much in those. This isn't runway modeling. You good now?"

Livvie managed to get her feet into the heels and steady herself. She didn't wear shoes like this often and they messed with her balance. "I'm good. So what are we doing?"  
Caleb walked across the concrete floor to where lights were set up and a back drop was suspended from the ceiling. Livvie followed slowly, the clip of her heels echoed in the spatial and spartan studio. She stood next to Caleb, waiting for him to tell her what to do and her insecurity about this whole modeling deal started to make her doubt her easy acceptance.

"Kitten. I can feel your nerves from here. I won't do anything you don't want me to. Do you believe me?"

Livvie's head snapped up to Caleb. Here was this man-boy who has done nothing but help her from the first moment they met. Something about Caleb made her want to run away and run straight to him at the same time. There was a game being played here but deep down Livvie believed and trusted him. Maybe she was a fool? Maybe she was naïve and was like those girls who see a hot guy on the street and end up kidnapped and sold into sexual slavery? Maybe she was just a girl standing in front of a boy…maybe Livvie watched too many romantic movies?

"Yeah, I do." Livvie noticed the small lines of Caleb's face softened. "Thank you, Livvie." Now he calls her Livvie and her knees go weak? _Get a grip, Ruiz! _Livvie guessed he could call her anything and she would melt away.

"Take off the robe and go stand by the back drop." Livvie slipped off the robe, tossed it on the couch as Caleb instructed and observed as he went to the far table to grab a camera. The model was strange and unfamiliar to her, not she had not seen a lot of cameras but this was older, vintage maybe?

"Okay. What do I do now?"

Caleb placed the camera strap over his head and looked down into the camera, his fingers ran along knobs adjusting them and Livvie recognized how graceful and comfortable he was like this.

"Stand where you are. Now turn around. Good. Now Kitten, squat as low as you can?"

"What?"

"Trust me. Squat."  
Livvie crinkled her nose and shook her head but did what Caleb said to do. She lowered herself into position and her ankles start to shake the closer she got to the floor. When she was as far as she could go, Caleb's voice carried above her. "Good girl. I knew you could get as low as I needed. You have strong and beautiful legs from dancing."

Livvie couldn't help but smile at the praise. "Now what?"

"Grab your heels." Livvie reached down and grabbed each heel.

"No, that won't work. Keep your feet together and spread your legs."

The blood drained from Livvie's face and she shook her head. "Caleb, you said I could trust you. I can't pose that way."

Caleb walked to Livvie and squatted in front of her. He reached out and placed his forefinger under her chin raising her face. "Livvie, I won't hurt you and I would never make you do something to make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to spread them in a sexual way. I meant like this." Livvie watched as Caleb shifted his bare feet together so the touched, placing his hands on his knees he pushed them out until they formed the shape of a "v".

"See, Kitten. I want you like this."

Livvie inspected Caleb, the light streaking across his blonde hair coming in from the sky light; the honesty of his face and the sincerity in his eyes. She could do this. She _would_ do this. Livvie placed her hands on her knees and copied the movement Caleb did moments before. His eyes never left hers and she was transfixed as the blue darkened and changed like the ocean as the water got deep.

Caleb grinned and hopped back to his feet in a single motion. "Thank you, Kitten." Caleb stood and Livvie waited for what was next. He snapped his fingers which made her jump and almost lost her balance.

"Sorry, Kitten. Sorry. Grab your heels again, but this time, cross your arms. Grab your right heel with your left and your left with your right."

Livvie reached between her silk covered spread thighs and grabbed her heels. The pose wasn't an awkward position but made her feel a bit scared, trapped almost as if she were a captive in some crazy movie where she was kept in a dark room.

"Good. Perfect. Now hunch your shoulders a bit, yeah you are doing great and now look at the floor. Good, Good. So good, Kitten."

Livvie performed each move as Caleb ordered. He came and started to arrange her hair so more fell forward and over her shoulders. She realized as he did this, he was hiding the parts of her body she was most concerned about. With her hair placed like a curtain around her face, Livvie could not see what was happening but she could hear the swish of Caleb's jeans as he walked away followed by the click and crank of the camera as he took her picture. Livvie calmed like this, under Caleb's direction and among his silence. She had no idea what it meant but she held her pose until she was told otherwise.

After a hundred clicks of the camera she was ready to break pose when Caleb spoke, "Alright Kitten. First set done. Now go back in the bathroom, take off your top and put the robe back on." Livvie glanced up and Caleb offered his hand to help her back to an upright position. She placed her hand in his and let him slowly guide her back on her feet. "Only the robe?" Livvie's legs turned to pins and needles as she stood and she stepped out of the heels as the arch of her foot ached.

"Only the robe." Caleb grabbed her hand again. "But Livvie, I promise. I won't show any private part of your body." Caleb raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. "You are too good, too special to share with just anyone." Livvie blushed for what must have been the 10th time of the day. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Shoes on or off?" _Please say off. Please say off. _

"Off. But Kitten, can you do something with your hair?"

Livvie was disappointed he didn't like what she did with her hair but this was his work, wait…what was he doing with these anyway? How did she forget to ask? _Stupid, Livvie. _

"My hair? You don't like it?"

"I love your hair, Kitten. I love how it feels like silk between my fingers and your hair smells like flowers only you could make smell good. But for this shot, I want it up so I can see your neck and back."  
"Up? You mean in a ponytail?"  
"No, can you put it up higher?  
"Yeah, I can."  
"Thank you." Caleb pulled on her hand, spun her around once and pushed her down the hall. "Now go. I don't have the studio all day."

Livvie grabbed the robe and went to the bathroom. She slipped off her top and put the robe back on. It was odd to have the material against her bare chest but Caleb said she wouldn't be showing anything private. She fumbled in her makeup bag and pulled out her hair accessories. She gathered her long hair and pulled it high on her head a bit above her ears. She put the hair in a rubber band and began twisting it around into a bun, fastening the thick hair with as many bobby pins as she could manage. She turned to see the style she created in the mirror; the longer sides of her bangs were lose and framing her face as they fell to her chin. Livvie considered pinning them back but decided they were better down.

She came out and noticed the curtains were drawn; the studio was now darker than midnight with small lights along the floor helping her to see. Her feet padded on the floor as she walked to Caleb who was standing and going through a large trunk on one of the tables. Caleb turned and a grin spread out across his face. "You have a nice smile, Caleb."

"I have a nice smile? Nice is all?" _Oh my God! Did she say that out loud? _

"Yes, your smile is nice. Nice is good. Nice can be handsome. Nice can be sexy. Um…it's nice. You should smile more."

"Maybe you should make me smile more, Kitten." Okay, this was flirting. Caleb Cole was flirting with Livvie and she was on the moon. Something about her hair, the robe and her lack of clothing underneath made her feel like the Kitten he described at the dance. This was a new sense of power, a sensual power she could handle even alone with Caleb.

"Oh. So it's a challenge?"

"It's a request, Livvie."

Livvie grinned and went to peek into the trunk over his shoulder. Caleb turned as she did, Livvie tilted her head to respond and their noses bumped. They both laughed at the mishap and Caleb's eyes fell down her face to settle on her lips. Livvie bit her bottom lip under his intense stare and a sound come from Caleb which resembled a groan. She released her lip, ran her tongue across them to form speech and said "Done."

Caleb leaned closer and placed his lips softly against Livvie's. The small movement was gone before she could respond. Caleb reached into the box and grabbed a handful of pearls and a braided gold necklace. He placed them over Livvie's head, took her hand and walked her to another wall painted black.

"Stand there, Kitten."

"Okay."  
"Now turn around. Good. Slide your shoulders out of the robe and let it slide down your back and your arms to your waist but hold the material against your front."

Livvie did what Caleb said, _again _and he came with a large clip which could be used for a bag of chips and placed it in her hands. "Use this to keep the robe closed over your chest." Livvie nodded and brought the robe closed and clipped. The cool air hit her bare back and arms as Caleb walked around her back arranged the necklaces to drape them across her back. Livvie shivered at the air and his touch as his fingers glided along her skin with the jewelry.

"You are gorgeous, Livvie. Just like this." Caleb switched on a lamp on the floor and shadows played along the walls and floor. "Now, Kitten. Look down for me. I want you to think as if you are on the edge of losing the one thing you want most. Someone you know you shouldn't want but can't help wanting. Think about the want and then think of being torn away without the chance to fight."

The words washed over Livvie as Caleb spoke them. _Someone? _She looked down and became the person Caleb needed for his shot. She caught his intake of breath when she stopped moving and was settled in the pose, she heard him whisper one word, _beautiful. _


	5. Epilogue

**CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. **

_**Eight months later….**_

Livvie was almost done packing her room. She couldn't believe she finished her senior year; made Salutatorian and got the partial dance scholarship she was hoping for. The dance scholarship paid a huge chunk of her college education and with the smaller ones she earned along with grants, she was on her way to getting her degree in social work. Livvie saw too many news reports of children being abducted and returned to their loved ones. The toll it took on the families was one she wanted to help facilitate.

She had one more thing to do before school started college; the one thing she was saving up for and could not wait to happen; her trip to Spain.

"Livvie! There is a package here for you." Livvie's uncle announced from across the house. She would miss living with Celia and Felipe but she would see them often. She wanted to know what Aunt Celia was making each week; as long as she wasn't forced to eat those baby chickens buried for days…Livvie gagged on the memory.

"Coming, Uncle Felipe!"

Livvie skipped out of her room and down the hall. She waited weeks for the package to finally arrive. She skipped up to Felipe and put out her hands. "Hola Señor. Puedo tener mi paquete, por favor?" Felipe kissed her forehead and placed the package in her hands.

"WAIT! Don't open it yet!" Aunt Celia came running in from the back porch with her hands covered in clay, her latest hobby of the week. "Oh Olivia. Oh Mija, I am so excited."

Livvie told her aunt and uncle about the photo-shoot and what Caleb planned to do with the finished product. He was entering them in a contest at the art gallery of Vladek Rostrovich. Rafiq was friends with the man at one time and told Caleb about the annual contest. The contest was for high school seniors who showed the most original art work. Caleb presented his idea to Rostrovich before he met Livvie and was accepted. Livvie wanted to go and see the photo's; the ones of her live and large displayed in the art gallery but the flight to Los Angeles was too expensive.

Livvie ran her hands over the package and quickly pulled the tab marked 'open.' A piece of paper with distinctive writing fell to the floor; she grabbed the paper and tucked it in the front pocket of her shorts. "Um…it's for my eyes only." Her aunt and uncle gave her a knowing nod. Livvie carefully pulled out the two framed pieces from the box. She held her breath before she unwrapped them; unsure of how they would look. Livvie pulled the brown paper off each one and as she turned them over, tears pricked her eyes. They were stunning and they were her and they were Kitten. She couldn't believe Caleb took these, he made her like this.

"Wow, Mija. Olivia, you are gorgeous." Uncle Felipe appeared stunned. "I would say you are too young to pose this way but you are too beautiful not to be photographed." Livvie blinked back more tears hearing her Uncle's words.

Celia picked up one of the pictures and ran her hands along the glass and dark wood. She held the picture, it was the first pose Livvie had done. At the bottom of the frame was a brass plate, Celia read out loud. "Captive in the Dark, Photo number one: The Dark Duet. Photographer, James Cole." Felipe picked up the second picture and read the plate, "Seduced in the Dark. Photo number Two: The Dark Duet. Photographer, James Cole." The tears fell from Livvie's eyes and there was no way to stop them. She did not know what they were titled, Caleb wouldn't tell her anything. She pulled the certificate of authenticity out of the box along with the program from the show. She couldn't believe Caleb won and he won the grand prize. He got his full ride to school and there was nothing standing in their way. Felipe and Celia hugged Livvie and left her alone with her photos. When she finally stopped crying she pulled the note out of her pocket and read as the tears fell once again.

_Livvie, my Kitten. We did it. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't molested me on the track. I wasn't looking for you and never thought….I never thought. I hope you are happy with the pictures. I know you wanted to be with me at the show but know seeing you life-size in the gallery, Kitten, you were with me. It's our time now. Our time and I can't wait to see you. I know you have plans before our trip but Livvie when you arrive… __meet me? Paseo de Colon, San Sebastia tower, eight o' clock._

_ - C_

Livvie glanced at the clock. There were two hours before she would leave for the airport to make her flight. The wait was going to be torture but she was going to do it. She was going to meet Caleb…right? Of course she was.


End file.
